Conveyors, and more particularly auger type screw conveyors, are available in relatively large sizes for agricultural applications. Conveyors of this type typically include a tubular housing supported on wheels which are parallel and spaced apart from one another on opposing sides of the housing and fixed in orientation for rolling movement in the longitudinal direction of the housing so as to be suitable for towing by a tractor and the like. Because of the large sizes of some conveyors, these conveyors can be very difficult and awkward to navigate during transport.
Auger moving kits are known, for example a self propelled auger transport kit available by Wheatheart, but such known systems are typically very limited in size and involve the costly addition of an auxiliary set of wheels supported on an auxiliary frame along with an additional motor suitable only for transport of smaller agricultural augers. Steering is typically accomplished in a skid steer configuration. No means are provided for steering the conveyor relative to a vehicle during transport.